


She's a Goddess

by Iris_Dragonoure



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, cheol and hansol are half brothers, chinese squad are exchange students, everyone fucking loves mario party and when everyone plays its lit like this candle, jun is nayoungs side hoe he knows all and will talk shit about anyone, junhao may get spicy, nayoung and cheol are best friends, nayoung is a hoe for video games, nayoung is kyla's host family sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Dragonoure/pseuds/Iris_Dragonoure
Summary: Nayoung and Seungcheol are best friends, and have been their whole lives. What happens when Nayoung falls head-over-heels in love with a new Chinese transfer student, still confused about Seungcheol?





	She's a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in physics like two weeks ago because who gives a shit about velocity?  
> I really wanted a fic where Nayoung and Seungcheol are best friends but Cheol likes her. I wrote like 3 chapters at school, but I'm only gonna publish two on here until the third one is finished.  
> (actually i changed my mind im uploading chapter one now bc im sick of typing)
> 
> Keep in mind: There are slight changes in this version from the handwritten version, and that's because I fucked up my grammar halfway through the story.
> 
> EDIT: I'm so sorry this is slow. I'm going to focus first on finishing the handwritten fic and when it's finished it will be uploaded here.

~~~~Today was a regular Monday. Nayoung was walking home with her best friend and neighbour Seungcheol. They were going to Nayoung's house to enjoy Mrs. Lim's neighbourhood-famous cookies and hot chocolate to welcome the wintry season.

    "Hey Nayoung, there's a new girl from China in Hansol's class and we're inviting her over today, do you want to join?" Seungcheol asked her, Nayoung looking up from her phone.

    "Sure! I know a little bit of Chinese, but hopefully she knows Korean well," Nayoung giggled.

    After the snacks and an hour of aggressive Halo 2 sessions, Nayoung and Seungcheol went to his house to refine everything for their guest. Nayoung made sure to drag Kyla, the exchange student her and her mother have been hosting for two years, along because she knew about Kyla's relationship life.

    When Kyla walked through the door, Hansol surprised her with a hug, causing her to stumble before registering what had just happened. She had the biggest crush on Hansol since she started studying in Korea. They were both halfers, as Seungcheol and Hansol had different mothers.

    Everyone was playing Mario Party when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Nayoung yelled. When she opened the door, her brain stopped functioning. Standin in front of her was a girl, but she was as beautiful as a goddess.

    "Oh hey, Kyulkyung is here!" Hansol exclaimed as he ran up to hug her. Hansol was one of those people who was affectionate with everyone, but it still made Kyla jealous from time to time.

    Nayoung was dumbfounded. How could a girl be this beautiful? She pulled Seungcheol to her side ans whispered to him. "Is this what love at first sight is like?"

    "I dunno, I fell in love with my dream girl as a kid, so I don't remember."

    "I need assistance, she's so helplessly gorgeous."

    "Introduce yourself."

    She did as her best friend advised and slowly scuttled toward Kyulkyung. "Hello," she started. "Uhm, I'm Nayoung, Hansol's brother is my best friend."

    Kyulkyung replied, in perfect Korean,"Nice to meet you, Nayoung! I've been studying Korean since primary school, so I hope I'm any good." Nayoung was shocked. Kyulkyung spoke Korean flawlessly, without the annoying yet charming accent her lab partner and close friend Junhui had.

    Kyulkyung walked into the dining room and Hansol brought her the brownies his mom had baked earlier. Then, he proceeded to tackle Kyla on the couch. Nayoung and Seungcheol laughed at them because of how obvious their feelings for each other are.

    Seungcheol motioned for Nayoung to meet him outside. Kyla was curious, but she continued her war with Hansol.

    "So, Nayoung," he started. "I'm all supportive of you liking Kyulkyung, I don't care that you're both girls."

    "Why did you want to talk to me then?" asked Nayoung.

 

    **"Lim Nayoung, I have been in love with you for a very long time."**


End file.
